Point of no return
by Drenwen
Summary: "Petit, laisses moi t'prévenir. Même attraper ses rêves, c'est les détruire." (Orelsan) Paris. Los Angeles. Villes des rêves dorés, mégapoles du possible, construites sur les espoirs de centaines de milliers de personnes qu'elles détruisent miette par miette avant de les piétiner. Des destins croisés, séparés par un océan, mais tous finiront par tomber.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour !**

 **Je fais ma grande entrée sur le fandom avec cette petite fiction de huit chapitres, tous de moins de mille mots par pur défi personnel, avant de revenir avec un autre projet bien plus long ^^ _Point of no Return_ est construite autour d'une phrase fil rouge, à savoir la citation d'Orelsan qu'on retrouve dans le résumé _._ On est dans un UA sur le monde de la musique, notamment la célébrité et ses aléas, avec d'un côté un Law déjà célèbre et un Ace (accompagné de son groupe) qui cherche justement la reconnaissance. ****Espérons simplement que vous resterez jusqu'à la fin, au moins pour voir comment ça va se terminer :D**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

 **Faera.**

* * *

 _ **« J'entends les chants des sirènes**_

 _ **Regarde autour de moi tous ces gens qui m'aiment**_

 _ **J'veux toucher l'soleil avant qu'la pluie n'vienne**_

 _ **T'inquiète pas, seuls les faibles se font bouffer par le système. »**_

(Orelsan- _Le Chant des Sirènes_ )

 _« Law, j'ai adoré votre album. C'est si novateur._

 _Un véritable génie, c'est ce que vous êtes »._

 _« Trafalgar Law, le porte-parole d'une jeunesse sans illusions_

 _Et qui souffre. »_

Des compliments à la pelle, dans la bouche de ceux qui te crachaient au visage y a moins d'un an. Douce satisfaction que celle-là. Presque aussi bonne qu'un grand cru qui lui aurait coûté une vie de salaire _avant_ et qui chante sur son palet, ou encore un bon splif, le genre qu'on s'enfile à la va vite dans les toilettes de la dernière boîte à la mode avant d'aller rencontrer du beau monde. Un, deux, trois, tu ne sais pas le nombre de nouveaux amis que tu te fais chaque soir. T'façon, Law, c'est pas comme si t'étais encore assez sobre pour être capable de le faire ou même d'avoir conscience de quelque chose. C'est plus souvent qu'à ton tour que tu émerges de ta torpeur alcoolique, la bite enfoncée dans le vagin d'une inconnue. Y a bien que la migraine que tu t'enfiles à l'aube pour te rappeler à quel point tu es une merde mon pauvre vieux Trafalgar.

Tes vieux potes Shashi et Penguin, ceux qui t'ont toujours soutenu, ils peuvent se brosser pour avoir un signe de vie de ta part. Ils n'ont qu'à faire comme tout le monde, comme ta propre famille qui n'a plus de nouvelles de toi depuis bien longtemps. Suivre tes frasques dans les magazines, pleurer l'homme que tu es devenu sur le papier glacé. Et Nami, t'y penses quand ? Tu sais, la jolie petite rouquine, qui a sacrifié famille et études brillantes en géographie, pour te suivre dans tes conneries d'artiste, t'y penses quand une inconnue s'agenouille à tes pieds pour te tailler une plume avant t'agiter ses miches devant toi juste parce que t'es Trafalgar Law ?

Atterris, mon gars. Tu te prends pour le roi du monde, mais le vent tourne aussi vite qu'il vient dans ce milieu de poignées de main hypocrites et de sourires de façade. Au mieux, tu peux juste être un gros poisson dans une petite mare. La preuve, c'est quand la dernière fois que ton manager t'a appelé ? Il a promis de te faire toucher le soleil, mais il avait juste pas prévu que tu serais incapable de pondre une ligne. Il est comme tout le monde, il attend. Il attend que tu te sortes la tête du cul, que tu arrêtes de te noyer dans cet océan de requins. Il a confiance en toi pour ça, toi qui dénonce les abus de ce monde mieux que personne. Probablement qu'il n'avait pas prévu que tu céderais aux sirènes, toi aussi.

Parce qu'il n'y a que les faibles, pour céder à leur appel. Et tu sais ce qui arrive ensuite aux gens comme toi, Trafalgar ?

La chute.


	2. Chapter 2

" _ **You thought these streets were paved in gold**_

 _ **but they're dirty and dark."**_

(Hollywood Undead- _Been to Hell_ )

Los Angeles. Ville des Anges, ces démons bien cachés sous des tonnes d'hypocrisie et de faux semblants. On vous promet monts et merveilles, de réaliser tous vos rêves les plus fous avant de vous planter un coup dans le dos et de vous laisser tomber. Chuter toujours plus loin, toujours plus bas, dans une ville que vous aimiez mais finirez par haïr. Des milliers de personnes gagnent la capitale de l' _American Dream_ chaque année, mais une seule devient quelqu'un. Et les Spades, groupe de rock tout droit débarqué de l'état de Washington, se voient bien devenir les heureux chanceux.

Ace, Kid, Hawkins, Luffy et Bonney, cinq adulescents avec des rêves plein le crâne et une ambition qui se voulait capable de mettre la ville à genoux. Les premiers temps, ils courent jusqu'à perdre haleine le moindre casting. Emissions de télé-réalité, télé-crochets, castings pour réaliser des jingles télévisés plus ou moins minables ou des bandes originales de films d'auteurs sans budget. Tout y passe, mais chaque fois c'est la même chose. _Désolé, vous n'êtes pas ce qu'on recherche._ Une phrase, sept mots, qui brisent leur rêve un peu plus à chaque fois qu'elle leur arrive aux oreilles.

Et courir après un rêve, paye difficilement les factures. Commence alors la survie, alors qu'ils espéraient vivre enfin. Kid dégote un boulot de mécanicien dans un garage miteux de Downton L.A, dont le salaire de misère permet à peine de payer le transport entre le placard à balai où ils vivent et son travail. Bonney se fait embaucher comme serveuse dans le café juste à côté de leur appartement, acceptant bon gré mal gré la jupe courte et le t-shirt transparent que lui tend le gérant. Tu fais ça pour les mecs, J.J, pour vous permettre de rester en ville et de décrocher un vrai job. Faut juste le va travailler comme barman au bar du coin, convaincu que son physique avenant va lui ramener des pourboires en plus et mettre du beurre dans les épinards. Hawkins, lui, se lance dans le grand bain des spectacles de rue. Quelques tours de cartes, à l'angle d'Hollywood Boulevard, qui lui rapportent une poignée de dollars chaque jour. Assez pour un paquet de pâtes, donc assez pour pas crever de faim dans cette jungle.

Et Luffy, Luffy cède aux sirènes comme beaucoup avant lui. Il rencontre ce type, Capone, qui lui vante la beauté de son corps et celle de son visage. En attendant de percer dans la musique, il peut toujours devenir mannequin. Beaucoup ont réussi comme ça, alors pourquoi pas lui ? Et Luffy le croit, parce qu'il veut croire que le rêve des Spades n'est pas mort et enterré. Il fera ce qu'il faut pour ç quand Capone lui demande de dégager ses fringues avant de poser devant l'objectif, il le fait. Plus tard, quand le célèbre Gekko Moria lui demandera de se palucher face caméra, il le fera. Tu penses que c'est le prix de ton rêve, petit, mais tu es enfoncé jusqu'au cou dans ton erreur.

 _C'est vers l'Enfer que tu fais route, non pas vers le Paradis._


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir !**

 **Passage éclair, pour poster le troisième chapitre. Le quatrième est en cours d'écriture, mais comme c'est genre la folie à la fac en ce moment et que j'ai d'autres projets sur le feu j'ai pas eu le temps de m'y plonger ^^'**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 _ **« J'ai comme envie d'sauter dans le vide**_

 _ **D'me passer la corde au cou, d'me noyer**_

 _ **De m'entailler les veines du coude au poignet**_

 _ **J'ai comme envie d'me mettre une balle dans l'crâne**_

 _ **Mais j'ai pas d'flingue...**_

 _ **Regarde moi dans les yeux, tu comprendras que j'suis qu'une baltringue. »**_

(Orelsan- _La Peur de l'Echec_ )

Et comme un château de cartes, la grandeur de Trafalgar Law s'effondre un beau matin de mai. Il revient d'une tournée de promotion sur la côte, découvre avec effroi ses sacs sur le palier de son appartement. La sentence de Nami est tombée, froide et implacable. _Je ne veux plus d'un minable dans ma vie._

Car t'es un minable, Trafalgar. Rien d'autre. Un mec qui trompe sa meuf avec la première paire de seins qui passe sous son nez, qui court après les célébrités comme d'autres courent après la monnaie. _Pathétique._ Nami mérite mieux qu'un type comme toi, mérite mieux que toi. Et elle trouvera, c'est sûr. Ils sont une centaine à vouloir te remplacer, alors que la place est encore chaude. Maintenant demandes toi si les sirènes en valaient la peine, face à celle qui a tout quitté pour toi, pour tes rêves.

Ces espérances, elles sont mortes tuées dans l'œuf. Tu voulais changer le monde, t'as juste changé tout court. T'as tourné le dos à tes amis, pour porter bien haut les couleurs de tes convictions personnelles. L'artiste visionnaire, le révolutionnaire, n'est plus. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. On ne change pas le monde, avec un morceau de rap. Tout le monde le sait, mais t'y croyais dur comme fer. _Douce naïveté._ Et ton manager, il s'est fait de l'argent avec tes chères et adorées illusions sans t'offrir le moindre centime. Un album à succès, construit sur ces dernières et arrosé de ce qu'il y a dans tes tripes. Et toi, l'homme qui avait tant à dire, tu ne trouves plus les mots. Peut-être que tu en as trop dis, peut-être que tu n'avais que peu à dire, mais peu importe. Au final, le constat reste le même.

Toi qui avais tout, tu n'as plus rien.

La réalité te rattrape.

Et tu tombes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir !**

 **Merci à celles qui m'ont laissé un petit mot, votre enthousiasme me touche ! Voilà la suite tant attendue, toute fraîche parce qu'elle date de cet après midi ^^ Sur l'accompagnement musical, vous retrouvez Hollywood Undead et je vous ordonne d'écouter la chanson en même temps que vous faites votre lecture. Elle colle merveilleusement au chapitre, parce qu'elle relate un évènement réellement vécu par un membre du groupe. Je m'excuse d'avance si je vous fais pleurer, vu que j'ai déjà failli me faire pleurer moi en l'écrivant ^^' **

**Bonne lecture (quand même) :)**

* * *

" _ **I just wanna say good bye, dissappear with no one knowing**_

 _ **I don't wanna live this lie, smiling to the world unknowing**_

 _ **I don't want you to try, you've done enough to keep me going**_

 _ **I'll be fine, I'll be fine, I'll be fine for the very last time."**_

(Hollywood Undead- _The Loss_ )

Il est coutume de dire qu'un sourire est un excellent moyen de dissimuler sa souffrance. Plus il est grand, plus il est large, et plus intense est le mal qui vous ronge. Monkey en est la parfaite illustration.

Un sourire sur pattes, une machine à rire, irrémédiablement brisée. Cassée nette, par la concupiscence de l'Homme. Il fait comme si devant ses amis, la famille qu'il a choisie pour qui il donnerait tout, passe maître dans l'art du mensonge malgré le regard inquisiteur d'Ace et l'air attristé de la douce Bonney. Ces deux-là _savent_ que son comportement sonne faux, sans pour autant deviner l'étendue du mal qui le dévore. Alors ils tentent de lui changer les idées, de passer du temps avec lui de façon à effacer ses soucis. Luffy oublie, un temps. Mais le bon souvenir du regard pervers de Capone se rappelle à lui dans le miroir, les glapissements fiévreux de Gekko Moria résonnent à ses oreilles au moment où le jeune homme se pense enfin débarrasser. La vérité le frappe. _Il ne le sera jamais._ Cette honte, ce dégoût de lui-même et de ce qu'il a fait devant ces hommes, ne le quittera jamais. Ce sera toujours là, en lui, à gratter désespérément pour atteindre la surface.

Encore et encore.

Jusqu'à l'éclatement.

Jusqu'à la chute.

Et cette constatation lui fait mal, terriblement mal, autant qu'elle le soulage. Triste paradoxe. Il souffre, parce qu'il va abandonner son cher Ace et la pauvre JJ. Ils sont le frère et la sœur que la vie a refusé de lui donner. Mais ce malheureux constat l'apaise, parce qu'au fond il _sait_ qu'il ne peut vivre éternellement ainsi. Luffy ne le supportera pas. Les regards, cette impression d'être jugé, méprisé pour ses actes, les gémissements de ceux qui le brisent un peu plus chaque jour. Dans la pénombre de la chambre, bercé par les ronflements d'Ace dans le lit voisin et le nez dans une écharpe volée à Bonney, Luffy sourit pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Un vrai sourire, pas cette parodie qu'il offre au monde ces derniers temps. Parce que sa décision est prise. _Il ira bien, pour la toute dernière fois._

Son terrible projet, il le met en place dès le lendemain. Luffy attend que l'appartement soit vide, puis se dirige vers la salle de bain. Une simple feuille de papier, quelques mots échoués sur le grain lisse et blanc, délivrera des explications à ceux qu'il aime comme sa famille. Il fait couler un bain brûlant, se saisit d'une des lames de rasoir d'Ace. Ses dents se serrent quand il entaille la veine à la verticale. L'odeur métallique du sang vient ensuite, avec sa douce chaleur le long de son avant-bras. Et quand les bras glacés de la Mort l'attrapent, le serrent contre son cœur avec tendresse, Luffy a une dernière pensée pour ceux qu'il laisse derrière lui.

 _Ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout ira bien, maintenant._


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir !**

 **Rassurez moi, j'ai perdu personne avec le dernier chapitre... ? ^^' Il était dur, je sais, et encore dites vous que vous n'avez pas eu à l'écrire. Je déteste tuer mes personnages quand je les aime bien u_u Malheureusement, c'était nécessaire pour l'histoire qui on ne va pas se le cacher, ne va pas finir bien. C'est le début des problèmes, autant pour vous que pour moi.**

 **Sur une note un peu plus joyeuse, je prépare une seconde fiction sur One Piece. Bon, j'en suis qu'au tout début de la rédaction mais quand elle sera assez avancée je recherche une Beta lectrice. Parce que même si j'aime ce manga, je ne m'y suis remise que récemment donc j'suis pas sûre mon coup xD Si vous êtes intéressées et que vous voulez plus de détails, faites le moi savoir dans les commentaires ^^**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

" _ **Oh no, the bottle's low and I can't feel my face no more**_

 _ **Oh no, we up in smoke and I can't feel my face no more."**_

(Hollywood Undead- _Up in Smoke_ )

C'est Kid et Hawkins qui trouvent en premier le cadavre de Luffy, en rentrant de leurs journées de travail. Ils sont incapables de bouger pendant une bonne demi-heure, les yeux fixés sur cet agaçant sourire sur pattes qui ne sourira plus jamais. Qui ne viendra plus les abreuver de son bavardage aussi animé qu'inutile. Qui ne pourra plus jamais leur redonner le sourire si jamais ils le perdent. C'est dans cette position qu'Ace et Bonney les trouve, moquent leurs regards fixés dans le vide. Le monde semble s'effondrer quand les nouveaux arrivants aperçoivent le visage exsangue de Luffy. Il y a les sanglots déchirants de l'inébranlable Jewelry, et le fracas d'un miroir qui se brise sous l'impact rageur du poing de Portgas. Ace ne laisse échapper aucun son, même la douleur de sa main brisée ne peut pas compenser celle qui le traverse face à ce qu'il reste de son petit frère. Il est vide, vide et en colère. Contre lui-même, contre les autres. _Ils n'avaient rien vu. Ils n'avaient pas pu le sauver. Ils n'avaient pas pu sauver Luffy._

Le début de la fin.

Dernier moment avant la chute.

Ace et Bonney se sont raccrochés l'un à l'autre. Comme des noyés à une bouée, à la recherche d'un peu d'oxygène dans un océan trop froid et sombre, ils ne semblent jamais se séparer l'un de l'autre. Parmi les Spades, ils étaient les plus proches de Luffy. Etre avec l'autre, c'est se donner l'illusion que ce dernier est toujours là. Qu'il n'est pas parti vers des contrées plus vertes et plus belles, loin d'eux, de leur rêve et de cette vie. Et Hawkins et Kid, pour s'empêcher de sombrer, ont décidé de monter plus haut. Beaucoup plus, trop près du soleil pour ne pas s'y brûler les ailes. Mais ils ne savent pas, pas encore.

Herbe, puis cocaïne quand la première n'offre plus la moindre seconde d'oubli. Et ensuite c'est la belle blanche, la douce Héroïne. Le premier shoot s'apparente à une traversée de l'Enfer, mais le second dévoile les pleins pouvoirs de la dame en blanc. L'oubli, enfin. Et malgré les risques que cela comporte, ils y retournent chaque fois un peu plus. Tout est bon à prendre quand on se perd dans les Paradis Artificiels. Tout est bon pour effacer ce visage exsangue et ces yeux aussi vides qu'ils étaient plein de vie à une époque. Tout est bon pour oublier qu'ils n'ont rien vu, alors que leur petit frère allait si mal.

Mais toi qui désire t'envoler,

Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre que tu précipites ta chute ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour !**

 **La suite attendue de _Point of no Return_ est enfin là ^^** **Et la bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'elle est finie à l'écriture donc les chapitres 7 et 8 arriveront prochainement ! Dans la semaine si j'arrive à trouver le temps dans mon emploi du temps de ministre, sinon dimanche prochain. Bonne lecture, et avant de vouloir préparer ma mort prochaine n'oubliez pas que cette histoire est un drama :D**

 **Faera.**

* * *

" _ **Oh no, I can't fight it**_

 _ **Even when I hate it, I still wanna like it**_

 _ **Oh no, I can't hide it**_

 _ **I ain't got a dollar, but I still try to buy it."**_

(Hollywood Undead- _Medicine_ )

Ce qu'il y a de pire dans une addiction, c'est avoir conscience d'avoir un problème de consommation mais d'être incapable d'y mettre fin. De se complaire dedans, de se noyer dedans. Allégrement. Jusqu'à s'y perdre et au final, disparaître.

Et JJ, la douce JJ, elle voit Eustass et Basil devenir flous un peu plus chaque jour. Ils s'effacent et personne ne peut rien contre cela, personne sauf eux. Mais l'un et l'autre se complaisent dans les bras de la belle Héroïne, et refusent de s'en cacher. _Ils sont déjà trop hauts._ Et elle, elle ne peut plus que pleurer. Ses amis d'enfance, ceux qui savaient la faire rire et la réconforter, sont remplacés par des étrangers maigres comme des clous aux pupilles dilatées. Ace ne voit rien ou fait semblant de rien voir, Bonney ne sait pas bien. Mais l'important c'est qu'elle, elle les voit sombrer. Ils errent sans but dans les rues de Los Angeles, les poches vides mais l'écume aux lèvres à la recherche d'une autre dose.

Jusqu'à ce jour de mai où ils ne reviennent pas à l'appartement qu'ils partagent avec Ace. Ils retrouvent Basil sans Eustass, moins de trois jours plus tard. Le blond fait peine à voir, avec sa longue chevelure sale et ses vêtements déchirés. Hawkins pose sur eux des yeux injectés de sang aux pupilles dilatées, mais passe son chemin. Un comportement qui frappe les sentiments de Portgas en plein cœur. _Il ne les reconnaît pas._ Et Ace a une nouvelle honte d'avoir été incapable de voir la détresse des siens, comme si l'exemple de Luffy n'avait déjà pas suffi. Alors comme il est décidé à ne pas devoir à nouveau enterrer un frère, il attrape Hawkins par le bras et le mène jusqu'à un hôpital.

Avec l'espoir fou,

Qu'il ne soit pas déjà trop tard.

La réalité frappe cinq jours plus tard, quand les médecins ont réussi à extirper Basil Hawkins de la brume chargée d'opiacés dans laquelle il se noyait. Sous les yeux effarés de Bonney et ceux désespérés d'Ace, le stoïque magicien fond en larmes. Confiant avec horreur que de cinq, ils ne sont maintenant plus que trois. _Eustass est mort._ Tué de plein fouet par le shoot de trop, celui que Basil aurait dû empêcher alors même que l'héroïne dans ses veines l'avait complètement déconnecté de la réalité. La funeste nouvelle danse entre eux, perfide. Elle attend que les deux autres réalisent pleinement toute sa portée. Et si Bonney pleure de concert avec Hawkins, d'apparence si fragile sous le poids de la culpabilité, Ace se referme.

 _Sa mère. Son père. Luffy. Eustass._ Quantité de morts jalonnent sa jeune existence, et une question doit se poser. Comment un jeune d'à peine vingt et un ans peut-il endurer ce fait ? Comment peut-il accepter le fait que toutes les personnes qu'il aime semblent mourir les unes après les autres ? La réponse est simple, il ne peut pas. Surtout s'il est persuadé de n'avoir aucune valeur, comme Portgas . Alors une seule réponse s'impose à ce dernier, pour éviter de perdre les dernières personnes à avoir foi en lui.

La Chute.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour !**

 **Voilà la suite et fin de _Point of No Return,_ qui s'est faite attendre en raison de tout un tas de raisons pas forcément dépendante de ma volonté. Et avant de rejoindre mon bunker (parce que sans mentir, vous allez vouloir me tuer avec cette fin... J'ai un problème avec les fins dramatiques), j'ai adoré cette première expérience sur le fandom de One Piece. Je reviendrais et avec une fin joyeuse promis haha. Mention tout spéciale à Lawiki et Ic'ilver, qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire à chaque fois et que je remercie pour ça ^^**

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

 **Faera.**

* * *

 _ **« J'pensais que j'assumerais mes conneries, mais elle me manque**_

 _ **Finir mal**_

 _ **Finir mal... Mal... »**_

(Orelsan- _Finir Mal_ )

 _« Si vous lisez ces mots, si toi Nami tu lis ces mots, c'est que je ne suis plus._

 _Oui, Trafalgar Law, ce lâche parmi les lâches, a trouvé le courage d'affronter quelque chose dans sa vie. La Mort. Une balle dans la tête, et cette histoire sera enfin réglée. Mais avant, avant cela, je vous dois un dernier mot._

 _Pardon._

 _Pardon Nami, d'avoir été incapable de me contenter de la meilleure femme de ce monde. Tu m'as pris quand je n'étais rien, juste un rêveur idiot et tu as continué quand je suis devenu « quelqu'un ». Ou plutôt quand j'ai cessé de l'être. J'me croyais capable d'assumer mes conneries, mais j'peux pas. Il faut croire que je ne peux pas vivre, en sachant que tu me détestes._

 _Pardon à vous, qui me suivez depuis toutes ces années. Cinq ans, déjà. On n'change pas le monde avec un morceau de rap, mais je voulais essayer. Mais aussi fort que soit mon désir, je suis faux et trop faible pour le mener à bien. La bouche pleine de mensonges, je dénonce les injustices du système quand j'en profite toujours un peu plus. Le proverbe avait raison. On peut tromper une fois mille personnes, mais pas mille fois la même. Même mon reflet dans le miroir me fait honte, quand j'y pense. J'ai plus rien d'un artiste, oh non. J'suis juste un imposteur, un putain d'imposteur._

 _Et c'est pour cette raison que ces lignes seront mes dernières. Adieu. »_

Trafalgar Law repose son stylo à bille près de la feuille de papier immaculée, où il venait de tracer ces quelques lignes. Puis ses doigts tatoués se saisissent de la crosse argentée du revolver, qui n'attend plus que lui.

Il en apprécie le poids dans sa paume, savoure la caresse froide du métal sur sa peau trop chaude. Tranquillement, sans se presser presque langoureusement, Law hisse le canon à hauteur de sa tempe. Son index trouve la détente, et ses yeux gris se ferment en attendant l'impact tant désiré.

 _Un._

 _Deux._

 _Trois_.

Rendez-vous en Enfer, Trafalgar.


	8. Chapter 8

" _ **And once again it's a tragedy anthem."**_

(Hollywood Undead- _We Are_ )

Un hurlement déchirant rompt le tumulte de la Cité des Anges.

Jewelry Bonney découvre le corps inanimé de Portgas dans sa chambre, au fond de l'appartement qu'ils partageaient dans un quartier miteux de la mégapole californienne. Impuissant, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, Basil Hawkins la regarde rouer de coups le cadavre de leur ami avant d'éclater en une série de sanglots aussi déchirants que stridents. _Ace n'avait, n'a pas le droit de les abandonner comme ça._ Pas après Luffy, pas après Eustass. Mais la vérité, c'est que le jeune homme n'a jamais vécu pour lui. Il ne vivait que pour l'étincelle dans les yeux de son petit frère, pour ses amis et leur rêve commun lui qui se détestait plus que n'importe qui. Le blond attrape son amie par les poignets, l'oblige à se calmer et la laisse pleurer de tout son soûl contre son torse pâle. Aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas seulement Portgas qui est mort. C'est les Spades, en même temps que le rêve qu'ils partageaient depuis des années et ce qui restait de leur amitié.

Ils étaient venus pour la Cité des Anges et ses rues pavées d'or,

Mais n'ont rencontré que le Diable, dans des ruelles sales et sombres.

Et ces démons ont dévoré ce qu'il y avait de bon en eux. Ils ont pris l'innocence de Luffy, la volonté d'Eustass et réveillé les irrépressibles craintes d'Ace, jusqu'à les amener au point de non-retour et les faire basculer dans le vide. Ne laissant que l'amertume et les regrets derrière eux. Basil resserre sa prise autour du corps tremblotant de Bonney. Eux, sont encore en vie. Eux, ont encore une chance de s'en sortir, de pouvoir vivre. Ce sera une lutte permanente. Personne ne peut les sauver de cette Chute longue et douloureuse, si ce n'est eux-mêmes. Et Basil se battra corps et âme pour _la_ sauver d'elle-même, et se sauver lui par la même occasion.

Parce qu'une fois arrivés au point de non-retour,

Aucun retour en arrière n'est possible.

 _Fin._


End file.
